Blue Sky Under The Rainbow
by EuikoSakuyurai
Summary: "Aku tak bisa mengingatmu, tapi ku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi." 5 tahun yang lalu, Alibaba bertemu gadis berambut merah, tetapi Ia tak bisa mengingat namanya dan itu tidak berakhir begitu saja. Takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali dan mereka pun merasakan yang namanya cinta
1. Chapter 1: It Will Begin Again

**Chapter 1**

 **It will begin again**

5 tahun lalu, Alibaba pulang sekolah seperti biasa dan Alibaba bertemu seorang gadis yang tidak bisa Alibaba ingat namanya. "Ahh..., hujannn" kata Alibaba sambil berlari kencang lalu ia menemukan tempat untuk berteduh. "Yah.., basah semua deh" katanya sambil memegang bajunya yang basah. Ia pun baru menyadari bahwa ada seorang gadis, karena gadis itu hanya diam saja. Alibaba tidak mengenalnya, karena Alibaba tidak pernah melihat gadis itu sebelumnya, mereka pun diam berteduh sampai reda, tidak ada sebuah kata-kata yg meluncur dri mulut mereka. "Umm..., konnichiwa.." Kata Alibaba dengan lembut. Gadis itu tetap diam saja. Akhirnya karena terlalu penasaran, Alibaba pun menanyakan namanya. Dan gadis itu menjawab " Namaku adalah -".

 **PLETAKKK..**

"Awwww, sakittt" teriak Alibaba

"Alibaba-kun, apakah pelajaranku sangat membosankan?" Kata sensei

"Maaf.." kata Alibaba dengan keadaan setengah tidur

Semua anak dikelas pun tertawa melihat Alibaba yang sedang dimarahi oleh Sensei

"Baiklah, anak-anak mari kita lanjutkan"

Pelajaran pun berlanjut, tetapi Alibaba tidak terlalu memperdulikan sensei-nya dan ia memandang langit sambil berpikir tentang mimpi tadi

"..., sampai saat ini ak masih belum mengetahui nama gadis itu..." Kata Alibaba dalam hati sambil menghelakan nafas

Tak terasa hari berjalan cepat seperti biasa... Dan bel istirahat pun berbunyi

"Hoiii, jangan melamun!" Seseorang menepuk punggung Alibaba dan Alibaba pun melihat siapa yang menepuk. Dan ternyata sahabatnya yaitu Hakuryuu Ren, anak yang ramah, populer, dan juga ia adalah sahabat akrabnya Alibaba.

"Oh, Hakuryuu" kata Alibaba dengan nada dingin

"Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini" Tanya Hakuryuu dengan rasa penasarannya

Di saat Hakuryuu sedang bertanya pada Alibaba, tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis yang menghampiri mereka dan anak itu adalah Kougyoku Ren sepupu Hakuryuu

"Alibaba-san, kamu mau makan bersama-sama?" Kata Kougyoku sambil membawa bekalnya

"Ah, ayo" kata Alibaba sambil berjalan ke kantin

Mereka bertiga pun pergi ke kantin untuk memakan makan siang yang mereka bawa atau beli. Di saat masih ada sisa waktu, Hakuryuu mempertanyakan hal yang tadi di tanyakan kepada Alibaba.

"Alibaba-san, tadi tumben kamu kena marah Sensei. Biasanya kamu tetap memperhatikan Sensei walaupun itu membosankan, ada apa?" Tanya Hakuryuu

"Ah, aku ketiduran sampai aku bermimpi yang sama terus" Jawab Alibaba

"Mimpi apa?" Tanya Kougyoku dengan rasa penasarannya

"Mimpi waktu aku bertemu seorang gadis yang tak bisa aku ingat namanya, tetapi setelah bermimpi berulang kali, aku tetap tak ingat namanya" Kata Alibaba

"Oh, mimpi itu…, apa kau pernah akrab dengannya?" Tanya Hakuryuu

"Kurasa aku tak pernah akrab dengannya, karena aku merasa waktu itu adalah pertama kali aku bertemu dengan gadis itu" Jawab Alibaba

"Ah, bentar lagi bel sudah berbunyi" Kata Kougyoku

Dengar perkataaan dari Kougyoku, mereka segera membereskan makanannya mereka dan siap-siap menuju ke kelas mereka masing-masing untuk memulai pelajaran berikutnya yaitu pelajaran musik.

"Emm, pelajaran sekarang musik ya…, aku tidak telalu ahli dalam bermain alat musik" Kata Kougyoku sambil mengeluh sedikit akan pelajaran berikutnya

"Tenang, kalau kau tak bisa, aku akan membantumu" Kata Hakuryuu sambil tersenyum akan keluhan Kougyoku

Melihat mereka seperti itu, Alibaba selalu berpikir mereka sudah seperti kakak beradik tetapi entah kenapa mereka tidak juga bisa dibilang kakak beradik, lagipula Kougyoku sudah memiliki kakak yaitu Kouen dan Koumei. Kouen dan Koumei sebenarnya mereka anak kembar, tetapi terkadang orang tidak tahu karena mereka tidak mirip satu sama lain, tetapi jiwa kepimpinan mereka sangat tinggi. Dan Hakuryuu juga sudah memiliki kakak perempuan yaitu Hakuei, ketiga kakak ini sangat dicontoh sikapnya karena mereka semua anggota OSIS, rajin dan juga pekerja keras. Hakuryuu adalah sepupu Kougyoku, terkadang murid lain merasa iri karena hubungan mereka. Tetapi mereka tidak memiliki rasa terhadap satu sama lain.

Saat perjalanan menuju ruang musik, mereka bertubrukan dengan orang yang baru di bicarakan.

"Aw.., Maaf" Kata Alibaba sambil menunduk

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, aku juga salah" Kata Kouen

"Nii-sama.." Kata Kougyoku sedikit terkejut karena mereka sebelumnya tidak pernah bertubrukan dengan anak kelas 3 saat berpindah kelas

"Kougyoku, sedang apa kau di sini, Oh, ada Hakuryuu dan Alibaba juga" Kata Kouen

"Halo.." Kata Alibaba dan Hakuryuu dengan memperlihatkan sikap sopan santun terhadap orang yang lebih tua

"Kouen, sedang apa kau di sini?" Kata Koumei yang belum menyadari keberadaan Kougyoku, Alibaba dan Hakuryuu

"Oh, ada Kougyoku, Hakuryuu dan Alibaba, sedang apa kalian di sini?" Kata Koumei

"Eto.., kami sedang menuju ke ruang musik, Nii-sama sendiri sedang apa?" Kata Kougyoku dengan nada sopan

Kougyoku selalu memakai bahasa sopan, walaupun Ia adalah teman akrab Alibaba, Ia selalu memakai bahasa sopan, walaupun sudah Alibaba bilang tidak usah terlalu sopan pada teman sendiri. Bahkan antarsaudarapun Ia memakai –sama untuk memanggil kakak-kakaknya. Tetapi Ia juga popular dalam kalangan cewek, juga banyak yang menembak dia karena sopan, baik dan juga Ia ramah. Tetapi selama ini, Alibaba belum dengar bahwa Kougyoku pernah pacaran walaupun itu cuma sebentar, Ia selalu menolaknya. Entah ada orang yang dia sukai atau memang sedang tidak ingin pacaran.

"Oh, kami sedang menuju ke ruang guru untuk mengatarkan dokumen-dokumen ini" Kata Koumei

Kakak beradik ini benar-benar sopan antar satu sama lain, seperti bangsawan yang harus taat peraturan dan juga sopan pada lawan bicaranya. Itu pikiran yang terbenak dalam diri Alibaba selama ini

"Gawat, kita harus segera menuju ke ruang musik, pelajarannya bentar lagi mau dimulai" Kata Hakuryuu sambil melihat jam

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu" Kata Alibaba sambil bergegas menuju ke ruang musik

Mereka bertiga pun lari menuju ke ruang musik dan meninggalkan Kouen dan Koumei. Kouen dan Koumei melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju ke ruang guru

Sesampai di ruang musik, mereka sedikit terlambat, hal itu membuat mereka bertiga kena marah Sensei. Dan Sensei menyuruh mereka berada di luar untuk merefleksikan diri mereka atas ketelambatan mereka kali ini. Murid lain hampir tidak percaya, bahwa mereka terlambat sampai sekitar 5 menitan. Biasanya mereka selalu datang awal, dan jarang sekali terlambat, walaupun mereka selalu bersama. Alibaba, Kougyoku dan Hakuryuu menuruti perkataan Sensei mereka. Setelah mereka merefleksikan diri mereka, mereka di perbolehkan masuk untuk pelajaran musik.

Mereka pun di minta untuk membuat kelompok. Awalnya mereka bingung, karena mereka harus membuat kelompok dengan masing-masing kelompok yaitu 5 orang.

"Um…, kalian bertiga mau masuk ke kelompok kami?" Tanya Yamraiha dengan menepuk pundak Alibaba

"Kami kekurangan 3 orang" Kata Sharrkan sambil menjelaskan kelompok mereka

Alibaba, Kougyoku dan Hakuryuu setuju untuk masuk ke kelompok mereka. Selagi yang lain sibuk dengan kondisi mereka masing-masing, mereka mulai membicarakan satu sama lain

"Aku sering sekali melihat kalian bersama, apakah kalian teman dari kecil?" Tanya Sharrkan kepada mereka bertiga

"Emm, bisa dibilang gitu, kami juga dasarnya mudah akrab dengan orang lain" Jawab Alibaba

"Oh.., asiknya ya, tidak seperti sebelahku.." Kata Sharrkan dengan nada kecewa akan sebelahnya dia yaitu Yamraiha

Yamraiha dan Sharrkan adalah teman masa kecil, entah bagaimana caranya mereka bisa sedekat ini, padahal hampir setiap hari mereka bertengkar dan terkadang teman-teman mereka juga kena amarah mereka berdua.

"Benar sekali, seperti sebelahmu ya, padahal dulu kau suka merengek-rengek kalau tidak bersamaku" Kata Yamraiha dengan menahan amarahnya dan mulai mengejek Sharrkan

"Hentikan…, jangan mengatakan hal itu lagiii" Kata Sharrkan sambil menangis karena tidak ingin mengingat lagi

"Hahahaha" Tawa Alibaba, Hakuryuu dan Kougyoku melihat mereka berdua

Tak lama kemudian, Sensei mengatakan bahwa minggu depan masing-masing kelompok menampilkan sebuah lagu, nilai tersebut akan digunakan sebagai ulangan harian mereka. Lalu Sensei menyuruh kami mempersiapkan dengan baik dan memperbolehkan kami menggunakan ruang musik untuk latihan pada saat pulang sekolah atau pada saat istirahat.

Suasana di dalam ruang musik menjadi serius dan mereka membicarakan soal siapa yang akan memegang drum, bass, gitar, keyboard dan vocal

Alibaba dan teman-temannya pun juga membicarakan hal itu..

"Eto.., disini siapa saja yang bisa bermain drum, bass, gitar, keyboard atau pun vocal?" Tanya Alibaba baik-baik pada teman sekelompoknya

"Um.., bolehkah aku yang bermain keyboard?" Tanya Kougyoku pada teman sekelompoknya

"Boleh-boleh" Jawab Sharrkan terhadap pertanyaan Kougyoku

"Emm, bagaimana kalau aku yang bermain drum saja?" Tanya Hakuryuu

"Oke" Jawab Sharrkan dan Yamraiha

"Aku vocal saja deh" Kata Yamraiha

"Kalau gitu aku bass saja" Kata Sharrkan

"Oke, aku berarti gitar ya.." Kata Alibaba

Setelah memutuskan itu semua, mereka menuliskannya di sebuah kertas untuk di berikan pada Sensei mereka agar Sensei bisa mengerti siapa saja yang bermain masing-masing alat musik tersebut

 **TENG…TENG…**

Bel pulang pun berbunyi, semua murid kembali menjadi tenang, mereka pun memulai doa pulang. Setelah selesai, Kougyoku dan Hakuryuu mengajak Alibaba pulang bersama mereka. Alibaba menerima ajakan mereka berdua, saat sesampai di gerbang, mereka melihat Sharrkan dan Yamraiha pulang besama.

"Walau sudah berkata seperti itu, mereka tetap akrab ya" Kata Hakuryuu sambil melihat Sharrkan dan Yamraiha

"Iya" Kata Alibaba dan Kougyoku bersama-sama

Mereka pun jalan bersama, tetapi ada waktunya mereka berpisah, karena mereka beda jalur. Kougyoku dan Hakuryuu berpisah dengan Alibaba untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke rumah mereka. Alibaba tidak segera pulang ke rumahnya, justru Ia pergi ke tempat rahasianya. Tempat dimana Alibaba bisa berpikir jernih karena pemandang yang indah di sana.

 **GLETAK.. GLETAK**

Suara kaleng minuman jatuh, membuat Alibaba kaget dan melihat apa yang terjadi, dan di sana Ia melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang dan berwarna merah terang. Alibaba diam sejenak karena terpaku pada kecantikan gadis tersebut, dan di belakang gadis itu terlihat warna langit yang sangat biru dan ada sedikit pelangi yang menutupi langit biru itu. Di sinilah kisah cinta Alibaba dimulai dengan berbagai rintangan yang akan dihadapi Alibaba

* * *

 **HAI! Ini Fanfiction yang pertama aku buat, semoga kalian menyukainya dan mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan kata-kata atau tidak sesuai keinginan**

 **THX for Bebe-Chan udah mau dukung aku, THX for Yuri-Chan dan Clarissa-Chan udah kasih aku saran buat cerita ini**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya**


	2. Chapter 2: My name is Morgiana

**Chapter 2**

 **My name is Morgiana**

"Ah, maaf sudah mengangetkanmu" Kata gadis itu

"TIdak apa-apa" Kata Alibaba gugup

Hening, tidak ada kata-kata lagi yang ingin mereka ucapkan. Tiba-tiba gadis itu melihat seragam yang dikenakan oleh Alibaba

"Em.., apakah kau sekolah di SMA Aori?" Tanyanya pelan

"Ah, iya benar"

"Wah.., kebetulan sekali, mulai lusa aku juga akan masuk ke sana"

Gadis itu menjadi sangat girang sekali mendengarku bersekolah di SMA Aori, entah kenapa Alibaba juga tak bisa berhenti berbicara dengannya. Terasa sangat ingin mengetahui lebih jauh lagi gadis itu.

"Ah gawat, hari sudah semakin sore, aku harus segera pulang ke rumah" Kata gadis itu

"Oke, aku juga harus segera pulang ke rumah"

Setelah berpamitan, gadis itu segera menuju ke rumahnya. Alibaba pun juga menuju ke rumahnya.

Sesampai di rumah..

"Habis darimana saja kamu?" Tanya Abhmad, kakak Alibaba tertua

"Aku habis jalan-jalan saja dengan teman" Jawab Alibaba

"Oh, kau boleh saja jalan-jalan dengan teman, tapi setidaknya hubungin Ibu-mu, beliau sudah sangat khawatir padamu karena kamu tidak pulang-pulang"

"Iya-iya" kata Alibaba sambil melepas sepatunya

Abhmad pun kembali ke kamarnya untuk melakukan kegiatannya, lalu datanglah Sabhmad.

"Alibaba-kun, kemana saja kamu?" Tanya Sabhmad baik-baik

"Sabhmad-nii, aku habis jalan-jalan dengan teman"

"Oh begitu…" Kata Sabhamad lega

Sebenarnya Alibaba tidak begitu akrab dengan kedua kakaknya itu, karena Alibaba adalah anak dari istri kedua sang ayah mereka. Oleh karena itu, Alibaba diangkat untuk menjadi saudara Abhmad dan Sabhmad. Abhmad tidak menyukai Alibaba karena sikapnya yang bebas itu, sedangkan Sabhmad sangat sayang pada Alibaba dan selalu khawatir tentang Alibaba.

Setelah melepas sepatunya, Alibaba langsung menuju ke kamarnya dan melentangkan badannya. Alibaba teringat kembali tentang gadis itu

' _Apakah dia gadis yang kucari selama ini ya.. tidak-tidak, jangan berharap banyak dulu'_

Setelah berpikir seperti itu, Alibaba tanpa sengaja ketiduran hingga pagi. Saat pagi jam 08.00 a.m. Alibaba bangun dan melihat jam

' _Ha? Sudah jam 8 pagi? Gawat, kalau tidak segera siap-siap aku pasti bakal terlambat'_

Dengan gesit Alibaba menyiapkan keperluaannya untuk pergi ke sekolah, bahkan Ia melewatkan sarapan. Dan alhasil Alibaba selamat dari hukuman terlambat, sesampai di kelas pas pada waktu bel berbunyi

' _Hosh…Hosh…Selamat…'_

"Ohayou Alibaba-san" Sapa Kougyoku

"Ohayou…"

"Tumben sekali kamu nyaris terlambat, Alibaba-san"

"Ah Hakuryuu, Ohayou.., tadi malam aku berpikir macam-macam hingga ketiduran dan lupa menyalakan alarm, akibatnya seperti yang kau lihat"

 **GREKK..**

Sensei pun datang ke kelas Alibaba untuk pelajaran home class, semua anak pun kembali duduk dan tenang

"Baiklah anak-anak, mari kita mulai home class pada pagi hari ini"

"Eto.., saya absen dulu, Alibaba"

"Hadir"

Setelah Sensei mengabsen murid-muridnya, beliau mulai memberikan pengumuman untuk anak-anak kelas 2

"Besok akan ada murid pindahan dari Nagasaki, tetapi kami belum memutuskan akan masuk ke kelas mana"

"Apa itu perempuan?" Tanya seorang murid laki

"Iya, perempuan"

Ketika mendengar hal itu, murid laki-laki di dalam kelas pun mulai ribut membahas murid pindahan itu dan mereka berharap murid pindahan itu ke kelas mereka yaitu kelas 2-2. Murid perempuannya juga menantikan murid pindahan yang akan datang ini, beberapa dari mereka juga ada yang tidak suka adanya murid pindahan.

' _Murid pindahan ya..'_

"Alibaba-san…" Sapa Kougyoku

"Ah, iya?"

"Apa Alibaba-san juga menantikan murid pindahan ini?"

"Emm, sedikit, sejujurnya aku tidak begitu menantikannya"

"Oh begitu, aku sangat menantikannya karena aku ingin mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan murid pindahan itu, karena aku hanya memiliki sedikit teman, ketika ku sapa mereka, mereka justru mengosipkanku karena aku dekat dengan kalian dan juga ada gosip bahwa aku menyukai Hakuryuu.."

Kougyoku terlihat sangat sedih saat menceritakan dirinya pada Alibaba, tetapi itu semua benar, karena dulu saat Ia masih kelas 1, Ia sudah di bully dengan teman perempuannya. Dan kebetulan yang membantunya yaitu Hakuryuu, sepupunya, mungkin karena itu ada gosip bahwa mereka menyukai satu sama lain. Tetapi di mata Alibaba, mereka hanya sekedar membantu satu sama lain dan tidak memiliki perasaan satu sama lain. Jika mereka saling suka, Alibaba tidak akan bisa akur dengan mereka berdua karena Alibaba tidak begitu suka melihat orang pacaran, karena dirinya belum pernah pacaran.

"Kougyoku, sebaiknya kamu coba berbicara pada mereka" Kata Hakuryuu yang duduk di depan Kougyoku

"Aku sudah pernah mencobanya, tetapi itu tidak berhasil, beberapa dari mereka ada yang percaya pada perkataanku" Kata Kougyoku dengan nada sedih

"Oleh karena itu, aku ingin mencoba akrab dengan murid pindahan itu, sebelum Ia mendengar gosip itu, kelihatannya aku akan menceritakan kondisiku pada murid pindahan itu"

"Itu bagus, dengan begitu kalian bisa menjadi sahabat" Kata Hakuryuu dengan nada senang melihat Kougyoku yang bersemangat itu

' _Murid pindahan…, kurasa aku pernah mendengar kata-kata itu, tetapi di mana ya..'_

Karena sudah memikirkan semalam suntuk, Alibaba lupa total akan bertemunya dengan seorang gadis yang dia kira adalah gadis yang selama ini ia cari. Tetapi walau sudah berpikir keras, Alibaba tidak ingat bahwa dia bertemu seorang gadis saat perjalanan pulang ke rumah.

"Alibaba-san, kamu sedang berpikir apa? Kelihatannya sangat serius sekali" Tanya Hakuryuu

"Aku sedang berpikir apa saja yang aku lakukan kemarin saat pulang sekolah, seakan-akan ingatanku hilang begitu saja"

"Tetapi, aku rasa ini berkaitan dengan murid pindahan"

"Apa mungkin kau mimpi yang berkaitan dengan murid pindahan?" Tanya Kougyoku

"Mungkin juga sih, mungkin itu juga penyebabnya aku tak bisa mengingatnya karena mimpi sangat sulit diingat"

Mendengar perkataan Kougyoku, Alibaba mulai sedikit meredakan pemikiran kerasnya, dan mulai konsentrasi pada pelajaran.

 **TENG…TENG….**

Bunyi tanda pelajaran pertama dimulai yaitu pelajaran musik

"Huftt, hari ini mulai latihannya ya.." Kata Kougyoku

"Iya, karena kemarin kita sudah menentukan mau bermain alat musik apa" Kata Hakuryuu

"Yahoo" Suara murid laki-laki di belakang mereka bertiga, ternyata pemilik suara itu adalah Sharrkan yang bersama dengan Yamraiha

"Konnichiwa, Sharrkan-san, Yamraiha-san" Sapa Kougyoku

"Konnichiwa, Kougyoku-chan" Balas Yamraiha

"Hei, ayo kita jalan bersama ke ruang musik" Kata Sharrkan

Pada saat perjalanan ke ruang musik, mereka berbincang-bincang hingga tak sadar mereka sudah di depan ruang musik.

Seperti yang di katakan Kougyoku, masing-masing kelompok mulai latihan secara bergilir dengan batas waktu 20 menit. Mereka bebas memilih lagunya, jika ada yang tidak mengerti, Sensei mereka siap membantu muridnya latihan

Latihan kelompok Alibaba berjalan lancar, walau mereka melakukan banyak kesalahan dalam memainkan lagu-lagu mereka. Setelah giliran mereka habis, mereka membicarakan waktu yang akan mereka gunakan lagi untuk latihan lagi. Karena hampir semua hari full booking oleh anak-anak kelas 2.

"Jadi kita mau latihan hari apa lagi?" Tanya Sharrkan

"Pada free hari apa saja?" Tanya Yamraiha

"Aku sih free setiap hari, tetapi itu tidak menentu, karena keluargaku sering membuat keputusan tiba-tiba tanpa persetujuan dariku" Kata Alibaba

"Aku juga, tetapi hari ini dan lusa aku ada les"

"…"

"Kougyoku-chan, kamu free hari apa?"

"…."

Kougyoku tidak lekas menjawab pertanyaan Yamraiha, Ia terlihat sangat bingung. Dan pada akhirnya, Kougyoku membuka mulutnya

"A..Aku… setiap hari les.." Kata Kougyoku

Mereka semua kaget mendengar perkataan Kougyoku, tetapi Hakuryuu tidak telihat begitu kaget, mungkin karena Ia tahu kehidupan sehari-harinya Kougyoku karena mereka tinggal satu atap

"Tetapi, aku bisa membatalkan lesnya pada hari Jumat" Tambah Kougyoku

"Jumat ya…, aku bisa" Kata Alibaba

"Aku juga" Kata Hakuryuu

"Oke, berarti jumat pulang sekolah ya, kita kumpul di sini lagi" Jelas Yamraiha

Setelah memutuskan harinya, mereka bilang kepada Sensei mereka agar mereka bisa menggunakan ruang musik ini. Kebetulan hari itu hanya kelompok mereka saja.

Waktu berjalan cepat, mereka sudah mendengar bel istirahat

Jam istirahat ini, mereka bertiga gunakan untuk berbicara tentang apa saja yang mereka tonton, liat atau baca kemarin. Kakak kelas 3 pun juga bergabung dengan mereka yaitu Kouen, Koumei dan Hakuei. Setelah selesai makan, mereka menuju ke pelajaran berikutnya sampai bel berbunyi.

Pelajaran berikutnya adalah matematika, pelajaran yang di benci oleh Alibaba karena ia sama sekali tidak mengerti rumus-rumusnya.

"Alibaba-san, tenang saja, aku akan membantumu" Senyum Kougyoku

Kougyoku sangat ahli dalam hal mata pelajaran terutama matematika, soal sesulit apapun ia pasti bisa menjawabnya dengan sempurna. Mungkin ini juga menimbulkan rasa suka para lelaki di kelas.

Waktu terus berjalan, bagi Alibaba waktu berjalan lambat. Karena ia ingin sekali pelajaran matematika selesai dengan cepat, ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengikuti pelajarannya.

Lalu keinginan Alibaba pun terkabulkan, ia sudah mendengar bel pulang. Banyak siswa-siswi yang berhamburan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing, seperti biasa Alibaba, Hakuryuu dan Kougyoku pulang bersama. Kali ini Alibaba langsung pulang ke rumahnya dan tidak ke tempat rahasianya.

"Tadaima.." Kata Alibaba

"Okaerinasai Alibaba" Kata Sabhmad

Setelah menyapa semua orang di rumah, Alibaba menuju ke kamarnya. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan yaitu mengecek HP-nya apakah ada pemberitahuan atau tidak, lalu ia berganti pakaian dan menuju ke ruang makan untuk makan malam. Setelah makan malam, Alibaba menuju ke kamarnya dan ia membuka laptopnya untuk bermain game sebentar. Setelah itu, ia mulai mengulang apa yang tadi diajarkan dan mengerjakan PR yang di berikan oleh Sensei-sensei Alibaba.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 09.30 p.m. Alibaba meletakan alat tulisnya dan membereskan buku untuk besok pagi, lalu ia melentangkan badanya di kasur. Setelah beberapa menit, Ia bangun dan berganti pakaian menjadi baju tidur. Lalu ia kembali ke kasurnya dan tidur.

 **KRING…..KRING…**

Suara jam beker pun berbunyi, waktu sudah menujukkan pukul 06.00 a.m. Alibaba pun bangun, lalu ia menuju ke kamar mandi dan ia membasuhkan tubuhnya. Setelah selesai mandi, ia merapikan kasurnya dan bersiap-siap untuk sarapan.

Di bawah, keluarga Alibaba sudah menunggu Alibaba turun dan mereka pun mulai memakan sarapan mereka masing-masing. Setelah sarapan, Alibaba menuju ke kamarnya lagi dan mulai memasukan buku pelajaran yang akan dibawanya ke sekolah.

 **TING…TONG…TING…TONG…**

Suara bel rumah Alibaba terdengar, dengan cepat, Sahmad langsung menuju ke pintu dan melihat siapa yang datang. Ternyata yang datang adalah Kougyoku dan Hakuryuu.

"Permisi.., Alibaba nya ada?" Tanya Hakuryuu

"Oh, ada-ada, sebentar ya, akan saya panggilkan" Jawab Sahmad

Lalu Sahmad menuju ke kamar Alibaba. Tok..Tok..

"Masuk saja" Kata Alibaba

Krek.. Suara pintu kamar Alibaba terbuka, dan yang membuka adalah Sahmad

"Sahmad-nii, ada apa?"

"Alibaba-kun, itu ada temanmu"

"Oh, aku akan segera ke bawah"

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu mereka"

"Arigatou, Sahmad-nii"

Sahmad pun menuju ke bawah dan menyampaikan pesan Alibaba. Kougyoku dan Hakuryuu pun bersedia menunggu Alibaba siap untuk pergi ke sekolah. 5 menit kemudian, Alibaba pun keluar dari rumahnya setelah berpamitan kepada keluarganya dan mereka bertiga pun jalan bersama menuju ke sekolah mereka.

Sesampai di sekolah..

Alibaba melihat sudah banyak siswa-siswi yang datang, mereka pun pergi menuju ke kelas mereka yaitu 2-2 yang berada di lantai 2. Saat perjalanan, Alibaba tidak sengaja menubruk seorang gadis hingga jatuh.

"Ah, maaf.." Kata Alibaba sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Tidak apa-apa" Kata gadis itu

Gadis itu segera berdiri tanpa meraih tangan Alibaba, lalu gadis itu menuju ke ruang guru.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kougyoku

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok" Jawab Alibaba

"Gadis itu cantik ya.." Kata Hakuryuu dengan nada rendah bagi Alibaba dan Kougyoku itu seperti bergunam sendiri

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu, Hakuryuu?" Tanya Alibaba

"Tidak"

"Oh, berarti aku salah dengar"

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke kelas mereka. Untung saja mereka cepat, karena bel sudah berbunyi dan Sensei pun sudah masuk ke kelas.

"Etoo, seperti yang sudah saya katakan kemarin, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, dan berdasarkan rapat kemarin Ia akan di masukkan ke kelas ini"

Mendengar hal itu, membuat para lelaki di kelas semakin bersemangat akan murid pindahanan ini.

"Baiklah, Morginana, silahkan masuk"

 **KREK…**

Pintu kelas pun terbuka, dan terlihatlah seorang gadis dengan rambut merahnya. Gadis itu segera mendekat Sensei dan mulai memperkenalkan dirinya

"Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Morgiana, aku dari Nagasaki pindah ke Tokyo karena urusan pekerjaan orang tua"

Alibaba diam sejenak melihat gadis itu. Deg..Deg..

' _Kenapa jantungku terus berdetak melihat gadis ini..'_

Alibaba terus merasakan detak jatungnya, ya.., rasa ini hanya akan di dapatkan kalau kau jatuh cinta

* * *

 **Huftt..., akhirnya selesai juga nih chapter 2, tadinya mau di publish hari minggu cuma belum dapet ide terus jadinya baru bisa publish sekarang. Yapp, semoga kalian menikmati kisah cinta Alibaba ya.**

 **THX to Bebe-Chan makasih udah dukung terus**

 **THX to Astra-Chan makasih udah kasih ide banyak nih..**

 **THX to Yuri-Chan makasih udah kasih ide juga**

 **THX to Clarissa-Chan makasih udah kasih ide..**


	3. Chapter 3: We are on your side, Kougyoku

**Chapter 3**

 **We are on your side, Kougyoku**

 **Part 1**

"Baiklah Morgiana, kamu duduk di sebelah sana," perintah Sensei sambil menujukkan tempat duduknya

Morgiana pun berjalan menuju ke tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Sensei, dalam perjalanan menuju ke tempat duduknya, Ia mulai menyapa satu demi satu teman-teman sekelasnya. Dan sampailah Ia menyapa Kougyoku, Kougyoku membalasnya dengan senyuman lembut dan Ia terpaku dengan kecantikan Morgiana pada jarak dekat.

"Semuanya, berteman baiklah dengan Morgiana, karena Ia baru pertama kali ke sini, kalian bisa menunjukkan tempat-tempat yang menarik di sini.

"Dan untuk keliling sekolah saya tunjuk Kougyoku untuk menemani Morgiana agar lebih mengenal denah sekolah ini!" perintah Sensei

Kougyoku sangat bersemangat sekali ketika mendengar hal itu dari Sensei.

Di sisi lain, tak ada henti Alibaba melihatnya, ia sungguh terpaku dengan kecantikan Morgiana. Dan kesenangan itu dihancurkan seketika oleh Hakuryuu ketika ia memanggil Alibaba

"Hei, cantik ya anak pindahan itu," kata Hakuryuu dengan menyenggolkan sikunya kepada Alibaba

"Iya," jawab Alibaba singkat

Tentu saja, mana mungkin ada yang tidak tertarik dengannya. Alibaba melihat sekitar dan pandangannya jatuh pada anak-anak cowok yang diam membeku, pastinya mereka juga terpaku dengan kecantikan Morgiana.

Sensei pun melanjutkan home class nya, dengan memberikan sedikit pengumuman tentang festival budaya yang akan datang. Per kelas di suruh untuk membuat stand atau menggunakan kelas untuk menghibur para pengunjung, tentunya yang menjadi juara akan mendapatkan hadiah dari sekolah. Tanpa basa basi yang panjang lebar, Sensei menyuruh anak-anak menggunakan jam home class ini untuk bervoting tentang apa yang akan di buat untuk festival budaya yang akan datang.

Ketua kelas 2-2 pun maju ke depan dan menuliskan pilihan-pilhan yang diajurkan oleh para siswa-siswi, lalu menyuruh siswa-siswi kelas 2-2 menuliskan pada selembar kertas kecil tentang pilihannya masing-masing. Pilihan itu ada rumah hantu, café dan membuat stand makanan/minuman di dekat pintu gerbang sekolah. Sebelum voting ini berlangsung, Alibaba sudah menduga-duga bahwa kelas ini akan membuat rumah hantu, dan ternyata tepat pada sasaran.

 **TENG** **… TENG**

"Baiklah, home class pada pagi hari ini sampai di sini dulu. Kalian persiapkan barang-barang yang akan kalian gunakan untuk membuat rumah hantu," kata Sensei sebelum meninggalkan ruangan

"Iya!" jawab siswa-siswi kelas 2-2 dengan serentak

Sensei pun meninggalkan ruangan 2-2. Anak-anak lainnya bersiap-siap untuk ke ruang biologi, Kougyoku mendekati Morgiana dengan niat ingin mengajaknya ke ruang biologi bersama-sama.

"Umm, Morgiana-san, mau ke ruang biologi bersama?"

"Boleh, emm …"

"Kougyoku, Kougyoku Ren,"

"Kalau begitu, Kougyoku-san, lalu …. siapa kedua laki-laki di belakangmu?"

"Ah, mereka Alibaba dan Hakuryuu,"

" _Yorushiku_ , Morgiana _desu,_ " kata Morgiana sambil mengulurkan tangannya

" _Yorushiku_ , Alibaba Saluja, panggil saja Alibaba," kata Alibaba sambil bersalaman dengan Morgiana

" _Yorushiku_ , Hakuryuu Ren, panggil saja Hakuryuu," sambil bersalaman dengan Morgiana setelah Alibaba

"Ayo, kita harus bergegas ke ruang biologi," girang Kougyoku

' _Mungkin ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Kougyoku se girang ini, sebenarnya aku lebih suka jika dia seperti ini terus,'_ kata Alibaba dalam hatinya

Alibaba melirik Hakuryuu, Alibaba menduga-duga bahwa Hakuryuu juga berpikiran yang sama. Karena tingkah Hakuryuu pun juga tersenyum kecil melihat Kougyoku yang penuh riang.

Waktu sungguh cepat berlalu, mereka sudah sampai di depan ruang biologi. Entah kenapa banyak anak perempuan yang melihat kami seperti memancarkan aura jahat, mungkin saja mereka iri pada kami yang sudah dekat dengan anak pindahan itu, tetapi ada beberapa anak yang melihat kami seperti serangga yang baru masuk yaitu geng Akari.

Ya memang sih, sebelumnya yang pernah membully Kougyoku adalah geng Akari, Alibaba tidak mengerti alasan Ia berbuat demikian. Mungkin saja Ia iri pada kecantikan dan keanggunan yang dimiliki Kougyoku, semua lelaki di sekolah ini tidak ada yang tidak mengenal Kougyoku karena keindahannya itu.

Hakuryuu pernah mencoba membela Kougyoku, tetapi usahanya gagal total, justru malah membuat pembully-an itu semakin kejam. Tetapi Kougyoku sungguh memiliki hati yang kuat, Ia tak pernah mengeluh ataupun meminta bantuan pada pihak sekolah, keluarga bahkan teman sekalipun.

Jujur saja, Alibaba terkagum-kagum dengan Kougyoku yang tetap sabar menghadapi pembully-an itu. Kougyoku juga sebenarnya ingin Akari menjadi teman baiknya, dan mereka akan saling mengerti satu sama lain, tentu saja hal itu belum pernah terkabulkan. Bagi Alibaba, suasana ini suasana yang paling dia tidak suka, dimana seorang temannya di bully dihadapannya dia sendiri.

' _Aku sungguh tak suka suasana yang penuh dengan aura seperti ini,'_ kata Alibaba dalam hatinya

Tanpa memperdulikan hal itu, Kougyoku dengan tenangnya melangkah masuk ke ruang biologi dan menempati salah satu meja yang memiliki 4 bangku. Tetapi meja yang Ia tempati penuh dengan coretan-coretan dalam bentuk kanji dan hiragana.

Alibaba mendengar suara ketawa kecil yang berada di belakangnya, sumber suara itu milik geng Akari. Tetapi Kougyoku tetap saja tenang, tanpa berpikir yang macam-macam, Ia mengambil sebuah lap meja yang tidak jauh dari tempat Ia duduk dan membasuhi lap itu untuk membersihkan meja itu.

"Hei, kalau mau pindah tak apa-apa kok," kata Hakuryuu dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran

Ya tentu saja Ia khawatir, sapa tau geng Akari memasukkan benda-benda aneh dan jorok di laci meja itu. Sambil tersenyum Kougyoku pun berkata.

"Tak apa-apa kok, mejanya akan kubersihkan," kata Kougyoku sambil mengelap meja itu

Alibaba pun mengambil lap lagi dan membasuhinya dengan air. Ia mulai mengelap bagian-bagian yang belum di lap oleh Kougyoku.

"Kubantu ya,"

"Ah, tak usah membantu pun juga tak apa-apa kok, Alibaba-san, tapi arigatou sudah mau membantuku," kata Kougyoku sambil tersenyum tipis

' _Sungguh hati yang kuat, bahkan mungkin lebih kuat daripada kami, para lelaki,'_

Dengan bantuan Alibaba, pekerjaan itu pun cepat selesai. Mereka pun duduk bersama sambil berbincang-bincang hingga Sensei datang.

"Maaf ya Morgiana-san, sudah membuat hari pertamamu seperti ini..," kata Kougyoku dengan wajah sedih dan penuh penyesalan

"Tak apa-apa kok, Kougyoku-san," kata Morgiana sambil tersenyum

Tak lama kemudian, Sensei pun memasuki ruang biologi ini. Tanpa basa-basi yang panjang lebar, Sensei memulai pelajarannya.

Hal pertama yang harus dilakukan yaitu membuat kelompok yang terdiri dari 4-5 orang, dan harus ada laki-laki dan perempuannya.

"Hei, mau kelompoknya ini saja?" tanya Alibaba pada teman-temannya

"Boleh-boleh saja, lebih tepatnya aku setuju," kata Hakuryuu

Morgiana dan Kougyoku mengangguk bersama. Lalu, setelah membuat kelompok, mereka di suruh untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di papan tulis. Dengan cepat tanggapnya Kougyoku, Ia mulai mengambil secarik kertas dari buku tulisnya dan menuliskan nama anggota kelompknya, Ia juga menuliskan soal-soal yang diberikan oleh Sensei.

"Ini soalnya," kata Kougyoku sambil memberikan kertasnya

"Aku cari no 2 ya," kata Hakuryuu

"Aku cari no 3," kata Alibaba

"Kalau gitu, aku cari no 1," kata Morgiana

"Oke, aku cari no 4 dan 5 ya," kata Kougyoku

"Ah, no 5 kita cari bersama saja," kata Hakuryuu

"Tak apa-apa kok, aku bisa mencarinya sendiri," kata Kougyoku sambil tersenyum

Sebelum membantah kata-kata Kougyoku, sekejab kata-kata itu tidak keluar dari mulut Hakuryuu setelah melihat senyuman Kougyoku. Mereka pun kembali pada tugasnya masing-masing, rata-rata anak kelas 2-2 mencari jawabannya di internet, karena menurut mereka akan lebih mudah mencarinya di internet daripada di buku cetak.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hakuryuu sudah mendapatkan jawabannya, Ia pun menulisnya di kertas yang tadi diberikan oleh Kougyoku. Pada saat Hakuryuu menulis, Alibaba sudah menemukan jawaban untuk no 3 begitu pula dengan Morgiana dan Kougyoku. Mereka pun menulis secara bergantian.

Setelah menulis semua jawaban, Kougyoku maju ke depan untuk memberikan kertas yang berisi jawaban itu kepada Sensei, pada saat melakukan hal itu, Akari pun juga hendak mengumpulkan kertasnya.

Sebelum mereka berdua balik ke bangku masing-masing, Akari membisikkan sesuatu pada Kougyoku. Dan ekspresi Kougyoku sangatlah mengejutkan, yaitu ekspresi penuh kaget pada apa yang diberitahukan padanya. Lalu mereka berdua pun kembali ke bangku masing-masing.

Tanpa basa-basi yang panjang, karena Hakuryuu sudah begitu penasaran, Ia pun menanyakan pada Kougyoku tentang apa yang tadi dibisikkan oleh Akari, karena mengetahui sifat geng Akari, sapa tau mereka berulah sesuatu pada Kougyoku lagi.

"Hei, apa yang tadi kalian bisikkan?" tanya Hakuryuu penasaran

"Ah, bukan sesuatu yang penting kok," senyum Kougyoku

 **TENG … TENG …**

"Baiklah anak-anak, sekian pelajaran biologi pada hari ini, dan persiapkan juga untuk ulangan bab virus minggu depan," kata Sensei sebelum meninggalkan ruangan

"Iya!" kata siswa-siswi kelas 2-2 serentak

Sebelum Hakuryuu melanjutkan kata-katanya, Kougyoku sudah pergi menuju ke kantin bersama dengan Morgiana. Dan yang tersisa hanyalah Alibaba dan Hakuryuu

"Hei, apa kau tidak penasaran?" tanya Hakuryuu

"Tentu saja aku penasaran, tapi, kurasa Ia tak akan memberitahu kita, walaupun itu tentang pembully-an," jawab Alibaba

"Kuharap tidak terjadi sesuatu lagi." kata Hakuryuu

Saat hendak pergi ke kantin, dari belakang ada yang menepuk pundak mereka. Spontan mereka pun berbalik, dan rupanya orang itu adalah Sharrkan dan Yamraiha.

"Yooo!" seru Sharrkan

"Haii!" seru Yamraiha

"Hei, jangan tiru-tiru aku donk," kata Sharrkan

"Ih, siapa yang tiru-tiru kamu? Ge-er deh kamu," kata Yamraiha

Lalu terjadilah pertengkaran kecil yang di buat oleh Sharrkan dan Yamraiha, melihat mereka berdua, perlahan-lahan kekhawatiran Hakuryuu dan Alibaba mulai berkurang.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo, kita ke kantin," kata Hakuryuu untuk menenangkan mereka berdua

"HUH!" kata Sharrkan dan Yamraiha

' _Kenapa sih dua orang ini berantem terus sih …, tak ada hentinya lagi …'_

Kelihatannya keluhan Alibaba ini selamanya tak akan terjawabkan. Mereka pun bersama-sama menuju ke kantin, sesampai di sana, sudah banyak sekali siswa-siswi yang sedang membeli makan juga yang sedang makan.

Untuk mematuhi peraturan yang ada, mereka pun mengantri dengan tertib, agar prosesnya jauh lebih cepat. Setelah membeli makanan yang mereka inginkan, mereka mencari Kougyoku dan Morgiana. Alibaba melihat Kougyoku dan Morgiana yang sedang makan di meja paling belakang pojok kanan. Tanpa mondar-mandir, mereka pun duduk di situ dan makan bersama-sama.

"Hai!" sapa Yamraiha

"Wah, ada anak pindahannn!" riang Sharrkan

Sebelum Sharrkan duduk, Yamraiha mengeser kursi yang hendak di duduki oleh Sharrkan dan mengakibatkan Sharrkan jatuh.

' _Hmm …, cemburu ya …'_ kata Alibaba melihat Yamraiha berbuat demikian

Sharrkan pun bangun dan mengomel-omel pada Yamraiha, tetapi Yamraiha mencuekinnya. Mereka pun tertawa bersama melihat Sharrkan dan Yamraiha.

"Ah, jadi lupa kan, perkenalkan aku Yamraiha, dan si bodoh itu Sharrkan, _yoroshiku_ Morgiana-chan." kata Yamraiha

"Siapa ha?! Yang kau sebut-sebut bodoh itu," tanya Sharrkan dengan nada marah

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kamu? Lagian mereka smua pintar-pintar dan kamu sendiri yang bodoh. Weee," Yamraiha menjulurkan lidahnya

"Sudah-sudah, makan dulu, nanti keburu bel lho," peringatan Hakuryuu pada mereka berdua

Lalu suasana pun kembali tenang, rata-rata sudah kembali ke kelas masing-masing karena 10 menit lagi bel masuk akan di bunyi kan. Setelah mereka selesai makan, mereka pun kembali ke kelas 2-2 untuk menunggu bel masuk di bunyi kan.

 **TENG … TENG …**

Pelajaran pada hari itu pun berlangsung hingga pada pukul 04.00 p.m. Jam pulang pun sudah berbunyi. Banyak murid-murid yang sudah pulang, Alibaba pun mengajak Hakuryuu, Morgiana dan Kougyoku untuk pulang bersama.

"Hei, ayo pulang bareng," ajak Alibaba

"Ayo-ayo, yuk jalan Morgiana-san, Kougyoku," ajak Hakuryuu

"Iya!" jawab Morgiana dan Kougyoku bersamaan

Mereka pun berjalan menuju ke rumah masing-masing dan berpisah di stasiun. Alibaba pun pulang dengan keadaan damai, tanpa menduga bahwa hari berikutnya hari yang sungguh seram bagi Kougyoku.

* * *

 **YOSH! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3 ini (ya walau part 1 sih), maaf bagi para reader yang menunggu lama, karena sedang sibuk sehingga susah mencari waktu untuk mengetik. YAP, selamat menikmati ceritanya ^^**

 **THX For Bebe-Chan yang sudah bantu**

 **THX For Bella-Chan yang sudah dukung terus**


End file.
